


Hawaii

by Luis_Calzoncit



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Break Up, M/M, Nostalgia, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luis_Calzoncit/pseuds/Luis_Calzoncit
Summary: Lucas remembers.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by a stupid reggaeton song. Why does my brain works like this? Don't judge me.  
> Remember English is not my first language and I ask you to forgive any mistakes, I don't have anyone to read this before posting it.

The first thing he saw when he woke up were a pair of beautiful blue eyes. So, so blue, and a smile that could lit Paris completely, and that was saying something. Lucas had learned to love those eyes, how they could reflect the blue summer sky as if they managed to steal a little part of it and keep that part the whole year. 

Lucky always told Lucas that his eyes where like two sapphires or two pools of the clearest, coldest water, and in return, Lucas told him about the color of the summer sky and the diamonds in his eyes.

But sometimes...sometimes Lucas missed the light grey of a stormy day, those days when you could feel the cold wind on your face, and the smell of wet soil getting closer, when you could almost hear the rain approaching and had to adjust your scarf to protect yourself from the cold.

With time, Lucky or Luc, discovered what Lucas's "melancholy mornings" really meant.

Yann, Arthur and Basile started calling him "Lucky" early on, because he told them how he earned a scholarship in France, and landed a job almost immediately after arriving from the Netherlands. It didn't helped how he managed to find a conveniently recently emptied flat that wasn't ridiculously overpriced, not to mention how good looking he was, and of course, the main reason to search for a nickname was that his name was also Lucas.

They got along surprisingly well from the beggining, wich was weird because Lucas was not a person who let people in so easily, especially that last year.  
Sometimes it felt like they were different sides of the same coin. Their personalities where not exactly the same, but somwhere deep down they shared the same essence, according to Daphné.  
They let themselves fall into a weird routine of hanging all the time and fucking, and it was great, really. It was as if Lucky had a sixth sense that told him exactly what Lucas wanted or needed even when he himself wasn't aware of it. He always choose the correct organic juice from the store, knew what stupid action movie Lucas was so excited to see, and then, he was always prepped already on bed, with two fingers inside when Lucas was horny.

Lucas let himself imagine a world where he could fall in love with Lucky, without anything from his past stopping him, but somehow he knew that there wasn't such parallel universe.  
Lucky didn't even got mad when he heard the confession. He just dropped a few tears silently, and told Lucas that he always knew that he wasn't really his. He even said that he wasn't in love with Lucas, not really, but sometimes felt like he would never find someone who could be his forever, like if his story was never going to be completed, and tried to clung to what felt more like home.  
Lucas heart broke for him, and he loved him the best he could. They remained keeping each other company on lonely nights every now and then, and it was good. They where soulmates, in a weird, not romantic way.

The other thing that changed was that he asked Lucas and the others to stop calling him Lucky, because he felt anything but. 

"Plane leaves at 11 a.m." Luc informed him, "You have to get going, and make sure Yann already picked up Arthur and Basile."

"I wish you came with us" Lucas confessed.

"I promised to visit Isa and the others, and you cannot keep paying things for me, Chalamet. You are too young to be a sugar daddy."

"Fuck off" he laughed.

Lucas was never really sure what to do with himself after he finished school and decided to take a free year to enjoy...  
Anyway, after Everything happened, he was lost and numb for quite some time until Lola, unexpectedly, snapped and told him to wake the fuck up. All the others where treating him like a baby and he was definitely not, no matter how vertically challenged he was. 

She had been going to several auditions since The Proyect and she invited him to go with her, because it wasn't like he had anything better to do. 

It turned out they where good. Really, really good. Daphné and Basile where weirded out by the fact that Lucas and Lola where going to play Romeo and Juliet of all people but they got over that pretty quickly. In fact, Lucas thought that Daphné was more worried about the story of the starcrossed lovers and their final fate, and how that could affect Lola given her history, but it turned out to be almost cathartic not only for her, but for both. 

For Lucas it was almost surreal. Fuck, it WAS definitely surreal. One moment he was filming what he thought was an amateur, low budget film and the next one there where contracts, managers and Oscar rumours for both he and Lola, people recognized him on the streets and he even managed to have some papparazzi following him, as uncommon as that was in Europe. All in less than a year. And then Yann brought Luc to one of their parties and there was that.

"You guys deserve it. With Yann and Arthur burning their brains in Uni, Basile working on his restaurant and you becoming a star, you could use the vacations."

"I'm not a star, shut up."

"But Lucas, one question. Why, from all places, did you choose Hawaii? I mean, you can afford it now, but..."

Lucas didn't answer and Luc just smiled. They really didn't had secrets from one another.

*THEN*

It was as if all his previous life was fake. Like he was a grey puppet pretending to be a human in a world of color, until the day he met Eliott Demaury. Lucas thought that he felt every emotion avilable for a human being those weeks when Everything started, but it was worth it, he was waking up every day next to the man of his dreams, he couldn't start to express how proud, honored and lucky he felt to have such a beautiful, compassionate, gentle and loving person by his side, it just didn't make sense. But he was not going to question it. He was going to enjoy every minute like it was the last one and he would fight to be deserving of Eliott.

Yann, Arthur and Basile laughed, and told him that they looked at each other as if the sun shone out from the other's ass, but they were wrong. The light of a thousand stars didn't came out of Eliott Demaury's ass, as much as Lucas loved it, but from his smile, that smile that make Lucas's heart burst out of his chest. Make him pinch himself, to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

The first weeks after his graduation where a bliss. Eliott's movie was the best proyect of his class and Lucas decided to take a sabbatical year to look for a job and decide what he was going to do with his life.

On Eliott's birthday, Lucas took him to Disney. Eliott's eyes where bright everytime they watched old and new animated movies, because they reminded him of the stories that he himself would like to tell one day.

"Mulan is fighting gender stereotypes, Lucas. Imagine how many little girls felt validated and brave after watching the movie, they could be warriors and not only princesses."

"Did you know that the Greek hated Hercules when it came out? They felt they americanized and appropiated their mythology, I love the soundtrack, though. And the voice of Megara also worked on Steven Universe! Oh! Did you know that Ruby and Sapphire's falling in love scene was inspired by The Sleeping Beauty?"

It was magical to see him so enchanted, happy and passionate about films, music and life in general. and when Lucas asked him if he had ever visited Disney, a little light turned off behind Eliott's eyes.

"I went when I was little, but I don't really remember. After that, we decided that it was childish and probably too much for me, you know with the attractions and whatnot."

Lucas didn't knew who "we" where but he was fucking sure where he was taking Eliott on his birthday. And they where going to ride every fucking attraction they could pay and then he would ride Eliott and then Eliott would ride him and it was going to be the best birthday ever.

He secretly sold all the videogames he bought when he was younger. He sucked and he just played to try to impress Yann anyway.

He got a job on Basile's father's restaurant and told Eliott he wanted to buy a motorcycle. He worked double shifts. And on his day off he helped with the maintenance of their building, because of course the owner took a liking to Eliott and wanted to help him. When Eliott returned from Uni he sometimes asked why Lucas had blisters on his hands but he told him he started going to the gym with Yann.

He ended asking a loan from his father but it didn't matter, his father still felt guilty and sent him the money and Lucas supossed that his pride was not worth it if Eliott was happy.

And he was, he was so, so happy he cried and kissed Lucas. And when Lucas told Eliott he was the most magical being in Disney he turned so red and smiled so big, Lucas thought on marrying him for the first time there and then, wich was stupid because they where only 19 and 17 and still had plenty of time, right?

Eliott was taking loads and loads of pictures for his Instagram when suddenly a voice behind them asked if they needed someone to take a picture of them together.

An attractive man who couldn't be older than 30 was watching them with a dazzling smile. His hair was dark and his skin tanned and his eyes as green as emeralds. 

After taking the picture, he introduced himself as Didier Maverick, he said he was scouting talent and as he returned the phone to Eliott, he asked:

"Have you ever thought on becoming a model?"

And that was the Beginning of the End.


End file.
